The invention relates generally to electronic control systems for controlling an operating event of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, relates to a digital timing control system for controlling, for example, the timing of an ignition system or the timing of a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine. Attention is directed to the following United States patents which disclose electronic control systems for internal combustion engines:
______________________________________ Hartig 3,696,303 issued October 3, 1972 Stark 3,923,021 issued December 2, 1975 Lindberg 3,780,711 issued December 25, 1973 Richards 3,955,723 issued May 11 1976 ______________________________________